


应许之地

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Series: 英灵麦哥 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: *之前完结的中篇《无法演绎》、《无需演绎》的番外，没看过前两部的话请先从前两部开始。*就是想写一下原剧世界线的卷福遇上本文世界线卷福的故事。少中01
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Series: 英灵麦哥 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859338
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. 上

一切只是一瞬间的事。

他受Lestrade之托，追捕一个被协会封印指定的魔术师逃犯。逃犯很狡猾，好不容易才让他抓住细枝末节的线索，于是他在发现其可能的所在之后根本没来得及和Lestrade汇报就带着John和英灵去追，甚至连中途和John跑散都没有注意到。

然后，就在他一个拐弯，钻进一条小巷子的时候，登时感受到了一阵状若失重的天旋地转。

“Sherlock！”

他听见他的英灵大声喊他。他感觉到他的英灵实体化并且紧紧握住了自己的手腕。但是他眼前却只能看到一片高速旋转的色块，这让他有那么一段时间几乎完全失了神。

而当他再一次回过神来的时候，他发现自己和英灵竟然身处221B之中。

他们一起用了几秒缓了缓神，然后又一起用了几秒环顾了一下四周。

就在他发现外面的天色是和刚才的夜晚不同的清晨、并且221B里面的摆设也和自己记忆中微妙的不一样的时候，他的英灵突然倒吸一口冷气，然后唰地便化作一片金粉隐匿了形迹。

他一愣。

“My——”

就在这时。

“Sherlock？你怎么还在这儿？”

楼上，明明和自己走散了的John面带疑惑地匆匆下楼。他穿着和一段时间之前完全不同的衣服，脸上还带着水迹明显是刚刚起床洗漱完毕，并且——哦老天，并且手上还戴着一枚结婚戒指——

“你不是说你要先赶去命案现场吗？”

……命案现场？什么现场？他们不是刚刚还在追捕逃犯吗？……还有那衣服、那结婚戒指，到底是怎么回事？

他瞪着眼前充满了违和感的医生不知所措，同时他听见他的英灵在他脑中留下沉重的叹息。

——……Sherlock。你安定一下，听我说——

英灵语气抚慰着张口，试图向正在和眼前的John大眼瞪小眼的他解释什么。

……但却在所有那些重要的解释说出口之前。

“——John！”

221B的门被砰地一下推开了。

而随着那声响出现在门口的，是一张和自己一模一样——一模一样——的脸。

“你有没有看到我的——”

房间里的所有人——包括他灵体化着的英灵——都彻彻底底地愣住了。

“……我的老天……”

半晌，最先再次找回说话能力的是仍然站在楼梯口的John。他能看到医生抓着楼梯扶手的手死死地握紧，指甲盖都在泛着白。

医生的目光就那样茫然又无措地飘荡在他和门口的另一个自己之前。

“……怎么会……怎么会有两个Sherlock？”

与此同时。

——Sherlock。平行世界线。

他的英灵抓紧一切可能的间隙在他的脑中简明扼要地解释着。

——看来那被追捕的家伙之所以被封印指定就是因为这个。

他快速地在脑中过了一下事情的前因后果，尽自己的最大所能吞咽下了这听起来就像是天方夜谭一样的现状。

但是，很明显，站在门口的那个家伙并不能像自己这样明白这个。

“……你是谁？为什么易容成我还闯进我家？”

那个和自己一模一样的家伙用着和自己一模一样的声线，咄咄逼人地几步窜到自己面前，气势汹汹地问道。

“以及有没有人告诉过你，如果想要假扮我，最好先尝试模仿一下——虽然我确定你一定连万分之一都做不到——我的智商，嗯？”

他一点儿都没试图阻止自己向天翻一个大大的白眼。

“哦感谢你的提醒，不过我觉得你说这话之前最好先确认一下自己有没有‘智商’这玩意儿。”

他气势丝毫不输地快语连珠回敬回去。

“你引以为傲的观察能力就告诉你我是易容？拜托行行好，你见过连声线到体格都能易的一丝不差的容吗？更何况我们身上连内衣都是同一个牌子？”

对方显然是被这话噎了一下，但仍然不甘示弱地用鼻腔哼了一声。

“是不是易容，我一查便知。”

他磊落坦荡地一动不动。

“请便。”

对方一点儿不和他客气，整张脸凑上前来在他的鬓角侧颈来回转着圈儿地看，甚至还伸出手来在他身上搜身一样到处摸索。

他得强忍着才能不笑出来。

……他不得不承认，虽然被一个和自己完全一样的人这么打量确实有点儿毛骨悚然，但更多的是一种纯然新鲜的乐趣。即便他现在完全处于被莫名其妙丢进别的世界线的不利地位，他也不能否认自己确实乐在其中。

起码五分钟之后。

“……你不是易容。”

对方又一次站回他面前，这一次稍微隔了一些距离，眉心也打上了刚才没有的结。

“你甚至连骨骼形状都和我的一样。而且你……”

欲言又止。微微甩头之后重新冷声问道：

“……你到底是谁？”

“……”

他也打量了一会儿对方，但却看不出对方刚才的那微妙的停顿代表什么。但他并没有特别在意。

他只是向对方耸耸肩膀，淡然道：

“我就是你。”

然后在看到对方更加拧紧的眉毛时抿起一个充满优越感的笑。

“不，你没有听错，我也没有疯。”

他快速地说，否认着对方可能提出的可能性。

“我就是你，Sherlock Holmes，世界唯一的咨询侦探。”

故作姿态地在这里停下来，欣赏够了对方用着自己的脸做出的纠结表情之后，才继续道：

“——你有没有听说过平行世界线？”

对方这次足足愣了有将近一分钟。他觉得自己几乎能看到对方的大脑里所有线索迅速交织成真相的过程。

而在这说长不长说短不短的空白之后，他听见对方再次开口：

“……排除掉所有不可能的，剩下的就是真相。”

对方动作仍然有些僵硬，但仍然点了点头。

“虽然这听起来太过胡扯，但确实没有比这个更加合理的解释。”

说完，在自己准备再次开口之前，又出其不意地抢白道：

“不过，在我问你关于那些你怎么来的来干什么什么时候回去之类的无聊问题之前，想先向你确认一件事。”

略加停顿，但根本没等自己的首肯，就迫不及待地说出了下文：

“——你和你那边的Mycroft竟然搞到一起了？”

……他现在明白刚才那个微妙的欲言又止是什么了。

“我——”

而就在他飞快地组织着语言，试图向对方解释自己是个魔术师，而Mycroft是自己召唤出的英灵，以及他们确实搞到了一起这件事的时候。

——……Sherlock。

他的英灵声音中带着微妙的颤抖，不安地出声阻止他道。

——什么都别告诉他。拜托了。

他眨了一下眼。

——为什么？

——……

英灵着实沉默了一会儿，然后缓缓地，扔下了一句效果不亚于重磅炸弹的话：

——……他是我弟弟。

只这一句话，就让他失去了刚才所有的悠然余裕。

……他现在只想有谁来告诉他，他到底该如何回答面前这个异世界的自己——他的英灵的亲弟弟——的问题？

尴尬的沉默。

他眼睁睁地看着眼前的自己表情变得嫌弃而轻蔑，那张刻薄的嘴马上又欲张开吐出更多恶毒的句子。

……对方大衣口袋里的手机就在此时响起。

他面不改色，但内心如遇大赦地看着对方闭上嘴，将手机掏出来看了一眼，然后发出“啧”的一声。

“……Lestrade在催了。是个大案。”

对方说，半是遗憾，半是兴奋，然后离开他的面前，跨到茶几边从一堆散乱的报纸下抽出一个皮夹，他能认出那里面应该是Lestrade的警官证。

“我必须得走了。”

对方又瞟了他一眼，然后走到楼梯口推了仍然在石化的John一把，两人一起站到门口。

“带着你身上那一身死胖子的味道随便去什么不会妨碍我的地方，唯独别留在这儿。”

出门，在带上门前转身又是一句：

“——那死胖子的味道哪怕只有一点，都让我心烦。”

门像刚才被打开时一样砰地一声关了上。

他感觉到他的英灵的气息在那关门声的余音中微微波动着。

——……Mycroft。

他想立刻让他的英灵实体化，好直接面对他、安抚他，但却因为担心被还未走远的那个自己听到动静而不能真的这么做。

他只能用尽量安定的声音唤着他的英灵。

——Mycroft。……你还好吗？

他听见他的英灵一个几乎让他的胸口都开始发疼的深呼吸。

——……先离开这里吧，Sherlock。

那声音里面的虚弱和哀求让他别无所选。他只能在确定门外没有人会发现自己的时候，迅速离开。


	2. 中01

暂缺，找到原文之后补上


	3. 中02

这里的老宅和他自己的老宅方位并不相同。他根据英灵的指示，一路指挥出租车开到了伦敦郊外的某个陌生的小镇，并在一条小路的拐角处停下。

——……就是前面。

英灵在出租车熄火之后突如其来的安静中，用着有些突兀的声音说道。

——前面你能看见的那个房子就是了。

他顺着英灵说的看去，一幢和自己认知中的“福尔摩斯宅”完全不一样的小洋房映入眼帘。

那洋房比自己那魔术世家的大宅小了几圈儿，外观也极为朴素。但是，即便隔着一段距离也能清楚看到的各种生活的痕迹让这幢普普通通的洋房四周环绕着一种自己已经有十好几年没有体会过的暖意。

——Sherlock。

那暖意让他想起他的父母，想起他的老宅还留有生活气息时的样子。

——你留在这里等我。

……也让他不由得去想象，如果自己还能再一次见到自己的父母，会是一种什么样的状况。

——我以灵体化的状态进去看一下，我们就可以离开——

——……不。

所以，他在听到英灵的建议之后，没怎么犹豫便选择了拒绝。

英灵的气息晃动了一下。

——……Sherlock？

他不解释，只是迅速打开了车门下车。

这让英灵立马就明白了他的意思。

——……不，Sherlock，你没有必要这样做。

他感到英灵的气息跟在他的身侧，一路有些焦急地随着他向老宅门口移动着。

——那毕竟是我的父母，不管你和这里的Sherlock长得多么一模一样，他们对你来也都只是陌生人，你不可能真正清楚这里的Sherlock究竟是怎么和他们相处的。你不用勉强自己去做这种事，更何况如果真的露出破绽也会很难办——

——首先。

他一边持续移动，一边抢白了他的英灵，语气坚定地说道。

——首先，我对我的临场反应能力有信心，还不至于让并不擅长演绎法的你的父母看出破绽。其次，就算我真的露出破绽，我也可以用暗示让他们忘掉。

——……Sherlock。

英灵的语气沉了沉，听起来并不同意。

——他们是我的父母，我并不想要对他们施加魔术。

——如果真的发展到那一步，那么所有都是我的错。

他步子不停，声音也毫无迟疑。

——等我们想到办法回去之后，你尽可以斥责我，甚至惩罚我。

来到前院的门前停下，整理了一下自己大衣的衣襟，伸手扶上了小小的木门。

——但现在，你难道真的不想听他们亲口说说最近过得好不好吗？

他的英灵在他推开院门、穿过小径直至来到洋房的大门前这段时间里都没有再说话。

只是在他调整了一下呼吸，终于伸手打算去按门铃的时候突然出声道：

——……这里的Sherlock管父母叫妈咪和爹地。但他即便是对父母也总是很任性，别表现得太顺从。

门铃响起，一下，两下。

——……Sherlock。

门内，脚步声由远及近。

——……你是对的。我真的想他们。

门开了。

“……噢我的老天……”

出现在自己面前的，是一位和自己的母亲有着极为相近的长相的女性。但不管容貌如何相近，他还是能一眼看出这里的“妈咪”和自己母亲的不同——“妈咪”看起来更加质朴而平凡，衣着打扮也都是典型乡村主妇的样子。……然而，这在他看来，都不是让眼前的女性和自己的母亲看起来完全就是两个不同的人的原因。

“……Sherlly？我的天，真的是Sherlly！”

神态。和自己记忆中的母亲总是充满了焕然神采的样子不同，这里的“妈咪”即便在看到自己之后脸上瞬间浮现出满溢而出的喜悦，却也无法遮掩她面颊上的皱纹中堆积的深深的憔悴。

“Sherlly！你回来了！”

他在妈咪的连呼声中被一下扯进了一个紧实的怀抱，同时也感到他的英灵在他的身边微微颤抖。

——……我的天，仅仅两年……

英灵梦呓一般地念叨着这句话。这让他立刻就明白过来那些憔悴也让英灵感到措手不及。

他僵在那里，一半是因为英灵告诉他不要表现得太顺从，还有一半是因为他真的不知道该如何面对眼前这个因为自己的出现而展现出几近狂喜情绪的、自己英灵的妈咪。

“……噢Sherlly，你可算是回来了。怎么不提前跟我说一声？你看我们什么都没有准备……”

然而，妈咪却似乎一点都不在意自己的毫无反应，只是在结束对自己的拥抱之后，拉过自己的手腕就向屋子里面走，一边走还一边不间断地碎碎念着。

“所以，你这次回来，是做好准备了吗？”

他被按坐在起居室的长沙发上，因为这突如其来的一问而大脑一片空白。他求助地向他的英灵发出疑问，但他的英灵也对此一无所知。

所以他只能茫然地看着妈咪忙不迭地将爹地从楼上喊下来，又急匆匆地冲去厨房泡茶，最后和爹地一起在沙发上坐下——妈咪坐在自己身边，一手握着自己放在大腿上的手，爹地在旁边的小沙发上——两个人目光异样期盼地看向自己。

这让他根本无从猜测自己到底该回答些什么，于是不得不尽量淡定地开口问道：

“……准备好什么？”

妈咪登时皱起眉，一脸不满地拍了拍自己的手背。

“噢，别装傻，Sherlly。”

她说，言辞斥责，但语气柔和。

“我们去伦敦看你的时候，不是你亲口说的吗？——只要Myc的房间还被我们用来当作纪念他的地方而保持原样，你就不会想要回来。”

——……噢，Sherlock……

英灵在他的脑内发出一声嗟叹。他知道此时英灵唤的不是自己。

……很明显，他的英灵已经理解了这个家里到底发生了什么。

——……Mycroft。

为了拖延时间，他装模作样地端起茶几上的茶杯，动作缓慢地抿了一口。

——说明。

——……你知道的，我生前的工作性质不允许我在死后拥有墓碑，所以如果我猜的没错，我的房间在我死后被父母保持了原样，里面大概还有我的遗像，用以代替墓碑当作纪念。

英灵大约也是明白时间紧迫，于是一点都不拖泥带水地解释起来。

——当年，我的二弟去世后，他们就是这样做的。

“……Sherlock？”

大概是见自己长时间只顾着喝茶不说话，妈咪有些担忧地出声问道。

“你怎么了？”

英灵不再说话。

他放下茶，清了清嗓子。

“……不，没什么。”

他努力向两位老人勾出一个安抚的笑容，然后目光向楼梯的方向飘了飘。

——Mycroft，我该答应吗？

他快速询问他的英灵，而他的英灵的回答也来得及时。

——……不。别答应。真正的Sherlock不会愿意去看我的房间的。

……及时，但沉重。

他觉得嗓子一堵。这让他不得不又一次干咳了一下。

“……实际上。”

他重新看向妈咪和爹地，有些干巴巴地说道。

“我这次……咳，这次回来，是因为办案子刚好经过这里，然后John他死活都要让我回来一趟，说如果我不回来，他就拒绝和我同行。”

他说着，半真半假地垂下脑袋，目光游移。

“……至于Mycroft的房间，暂时还不在我的考虑范围之内。”

“……哦Sherlly，别这样。”

妈咪直至刚才还充满期盼的目光一点点化成了哀伤，爹地也叹出一口气，低头喝起了茶。

“你知道的，Myc他……他已经走了两年了，可你却一次都没有去看过他，甚至当年连他的葬礼都没有参加……”

握着自己手的手指带着轻微震颤地加大了力道。

“当年你二哥走之后，你可从来没有这样过。而Myc……Myc他可是在危险之中救了你啊……”

——‘我不需要他救我。而且当年是他害死二哥的。’

没有任何预兆地，英灵的声音平直地在脑内响起。

他一愣。

——什么？

——……回答。Sherlock。

英灵叹息，有气无力地道。

——如果是这里的Sherlock的话，此时会这样回答的。

——……

他死死闭着嘴，拒绝将那些话说出口。

——可是你根本不想听到这些话。……你的妈咪也不想。

——……可那又能怎么样呢。

英灵说，声音和魔力都是苦涩的味道。

——在这里，我都已经死了，死了两年了。现在的我对于这里的所有人来说就是一个亡灵，而你也不过是一个临时顶替的演员。我们不属于这里，对于这里发生着的一切也无能为力。……即便我现在明白，我的死亡已经成为了这个家里的一个诅咒，我也不能——不能妄图去改变什么了。

停了一会儿，魔力中的苦涩慢慢地凝成了一片眼泪的腥咸。

——……Sherlock说的没错。

深深的、深深的，仿佛要将属于自己的一切全部都排除一样的吐息。

——……不管是生前还是死后，最让妈咪和爹地失望的，从来都是我。

他一下咬上了自己已被眼泪的味道浸满的舌尖。

然后在下一秒，再也忍不住地蹭的一下站起了身来。

这让在场的所有人——包括他的英灵——都吓了一跳。

他努力调整了一下脸上的表情，让自己看起来不要那么不自然。

“……我听你的。”

他说，并非对他的英灵，而是对着妈咪。

“我会去看看Mycroft的房间。”

满屋子的寂静。

“Sherlly！”

——Sherlock！

然后妈咪和英灵的大喊几乎就在同时爆发出来。

“噢天哪，Sherlly，你终于……终于愿意……”

——不，Sherlock，这不是一个好选择。

妈咪眼角挂起了泪花，但英灵的语速却越来越快。

“他的房间还在那里，你知道的，没锁，我们——我们去餐厅等你，不打扰你。”

——Sherlock，你知道就算你这么做了，你之后也必须抹去他们的记忆因为当他们再见到这里的Sherlock的时候还是会露馅。

“……哦Sherlly，你终于愿意面对Myc了……”

——这种一时的安慰，你我都清楚并没有用处的。

“……我是真的、真的很高兴。”

——……

他目送着抹着眼角的妈咪推着脸上仍然挂着震惊和欣慰混杂神色的爹地去了餐厅。

他感觉到他的英灵传来的魔力就像是被扔进了一颗石子的水面，轻微但明显地不住波动着。

他冲着英灵所在的方向，小小地点了一下头，然后抬脚，向楼梯走去。

——你知道的，我从来不喜欢按照剧本走。

一阶一阶踏上楼梯。

——尤其是在我知道，这场演出的唯一观众正在感到痛苦的情况下。

来到那个房门前，停下。

——在演出落幕之后，你尽可以向台上扔石头，来表达你对不听话的演员的愤怒。

手搭上门把。

——但现在，请你先沉住气，当一个耐心的观众。

推开。

——请允许我在这里，为你进行一场即兴的演出。

满满一屋子的，混杂着他的英灵和时间味道的阳光。


	4. 中03

——……Sherlock，我不知道你想要做什么。

他在英灵不大的房间里来回走动，四处打量着这个他曾经在英灵记忆中见到过的、熟悉又陌生的房间。

而英灵则一直留在门口，声音紧绷地对他说。

——本来，我就不该轻易让你参与这个世界的事情。而现在，我甚至不知道你想要做什么了。……你不打算解释一下吗？

——……

他停在书架前，目光扫过一片高深艰涩的专业书籍，停在最上层的最角落——那里小心翼翼地藏着一本边角早已磨到发白的小小的《金银岛》。

他眨了眨眼。

——对于看剧的观众来说，剧情透露可是大忌。

英灵传来的魔力带上了些愤懑。

——可这毕竟不是戏剧，Sherlock。

他说，抬高的声音中大有要几步走到自己面前来和自己理论的气势，但本人却仍然定在门口一动不动。

——这里是我曾经生活过的世界，而我的家人们也确确实实地仍然在这里生活着。随意打乱可不是什么值得赞许的行为。

他又将目光移到了摆在书桌上的那张黑白的遗像上。他的英灵即便在遗像中也是紧绷着面容，皱起的眉间似乎诉说着很多未竟之愿。

他点了点头。

——我知道。

——那你为什么还——

——Mycroft。

他打断英灵的诘问，转身，看向门口的方向，好像直勾勾看进英灵的眼睛。

——你知不知道，你自从来了这边之后，魔力一直都是苦的？

英灵一时语塞，半晌才有些艰难地发声。

——……我明白你是在关心我，Sherlock。

他听英灵如是说，仿佛能看见英灵些许游移开的目光。

——但是，你要知道，这毕竟是只属于我的问题。……恕我直言，我真的不知道，你的执意介入到底能起到什么效果。

——这我也知道。

他坦率地承认着，但很快又接着道。

——不过，Mycroft，我这么做也不全是为了你。

——……

英灵似是在虚空中皱起了眉。

——那你还为了什么？

——为了我自己。

他直白地说道，并且没等英灵进一步追问，就径自解释起来。

——你别忘了，Mycroft，虽然我和你的“生前”并没有任何关系，但是我和你的“以后”却是要一直在一起的。……我可不想在回去之后的时间里，当我回忆起这次的经历的时候，只能一个劲儿地后悔我什么都没有为你做。

稍作停顿，整理了一下语言，继续道。

——实际上，我不得不向你承认，这一次，我也没有什么把握能做到什么地步。但是，如果不做点儿什么，我在以后的日子里面绝对都不会心安的。

抿起唇，恳切地看向门边。

——我知道这是我的任性。……你会允许我吗？

英灵没有即刻回答。他觉得他几乎能看见对方眉间纠结起来的褶皱。

而最终，是英灵的一声轻叹，结束了这段说长不长说短不短的沉默。

——……Sherlock。你知道的，我从来不知道如何真正拒绝你。更何况，在现在这种我甚至没有什么实体化的自由的情况下，就算我真的想拒绝你，大概也很难做到。

他倏地张开抿紧的唇瓣。

——那——

——只是答应我，见好就收，尽量善后。

英灵不给他说话的机会，只是这样不容拒绝地要求道。

——并且，无论如何不能给妈咪和爹地添更多的麻烦。

——……好。

他知道这是英灵最后的底线，于是郑重地点了点头。

——我答应。

而英灵却在得到了他的承诺之后又一次沉默了下去，像是仍然在思考些什么。

——……Mycroft？

他试探地唤了一声。

——你还有什么别的担心的？

——……不，不是担心，Sherlock。

英灵的声音里面少了些刚才的气势，多了些飘忽的迷茫。

——我只是觉得……这种感觉很奇怪。

——奇怪？哪里？

——……你在这里，并且还要参与进我曾经的世界这件事。

英灵说，字句之间的间隙拉长，像是每一字都在斟酌一样。

——实际上，在这之前，即便你早就以知识的形式了解了我生前发生的事情，我也从未曾想过让你以任何一种方式真的参与到那些事情之中。我以为你不会真的对那些事情感兴趣，甚至一旦真的被卷入其中还会感觉到厌烦。……所以在此之前，我一直都试图将两边分割清楚。我享受在你的世界和你相处的时光，因而从不想让这边的事情打扰到你……

停下来，沉吟了稍长的一段时间，才继续道。

——……说实话，我根本无从考量，当你真正直面到我生前的那些问题的时候，会做何感想。我……我不确定——

——……Mycroft。

他接过英灵已经开始难以收束的话，沉声说道。

——如果你是在担心我在真正经历了你曾经的世界之后而对你感到厌烦，这完全没有必要。毕竟你的记忆我几乎全部都看过，真正身处其中也不会让我改变对你的任何看法。

——……

英灵的气息晃了晃，但却没有答话。

他于是又一次带有安抚意味地唤了英灵的名字。

——Mycroft。

他说，诚恳真挚地。

——我知道情感一直是我的弱项，所以我承认，我根本无法设身处地地去感受你此时到底是什么样的所想所感，更无法用恰当的语言去安慰你。但只有一点，我一定要向你说明。

换气，正音，句句真切。

——即便我只能拥有你的“以后”，但这并不代表我会拒斥你的“从前”。毋宁说在我看来，正是那些“从前”才铸就了现在的你。所以也许对你来说，你生前的经历和你的死亡都并不愉快也不想和别人分享，但对我来说，那都是使你成为现在的你的必要因素，因此都值得珍视和祝福。……简而言之。

再次换气，清嗓，字字用力。

——我会全部接受你曾经的生与死，并且和你一起面对它们。

顿了顿。

——……所以，你现在能够和我一起进到这个房间里面来了吗？

良久。

“……Sherlock。”

英灵的声音这一次没有直接传入脑海，而是随着一片在门边集聚的金粉落入空气里。

他看见他的英灵的蓝色眸子中，盈满了被这房间柔化过的阳光。

“……告诉我，你这些话都是在哪儿学的？”

英灵带着笑意说着，向自己走过来，丝毫不介意他的说话声和脚步声会被楼下的双亲发现——他意识到这个房间周围已经被布上了结界，这让他也放松下来，嘴角勾起了小小的微笑。

“没在哪儿学过，我自学成才。”

他说着，向英灵伸出了左手。

“看来效果不错？”

英灵丝毫没有犹豫地将右手搭上了自己伸出的手。他将那只手紧紧握住，两人的体温在掌心的纹路中交换着。

“效果拔群。”

英灵说，掌心越过自己的肩膀，向自己背后的书桌看了一眼。

“起码我现在已经不想让我们之中的其中一个离开这个房间了。”

“嗯，长足的进步。”

他语带调侃地说着，然后转过身去，和英灵一起并肩站在了书桌前。

那张神情严肃又紧张的黑白遗像又一次撞进眼帘。他看了看那照片，又看了看站在自己身边的神情放松的英灵，突然心念一动，弯下身去。

唇间接触到的遗像相框是无机质的冰凉。

再次直起身来。

英灵唇瓣的温度是化田春雨般的温暖。

“……Mycroft。”

他紧贴着他的英灵，拇指不住地轻抚英灵无名指根的戒指，气息一下下扑在英灵的下巴上。

“亲吻自己的死亡感觉如何？”

“……还不赖。”

英灵回答，声音似乎都带着潮湿的热度。

“——我尝到了你的味道。”

他没能忍住地再一次将发出这声音的唇狠狠地咬住。

当他再一次松开他的英灵的时候，两个人都有点气喘吁吁的。

他的英灵看着他，低声笑了起来。

“……这真的太不可思议了，Sherlock。”

英灵说着，又向旁边的书桌看了一下。

“死后，在自己的老家里、遗像前，和一个Sherlock Holmes亲吻。——对于生前的我来说，这简直就是天方夜谭。”

“那说明你生前的想象力还是过于贫乏。”

他说，努力平复着自己的呼吸。

“起码我在发生这次的事情之前，就想象过很多次如果来到你的世界我会做些什么。”

“哦？”

英灵戏谑地挑起了一边的眉毛。

“看来你早已想象过在我生前的房间里面亲吻的场景了？”

“倒没有这么具体。”

他一点儿不避讳地承认，咋了咋嘴巴。

“所以说，实践总是比想象的效果更为惊人。……你的魔力不苦了，Mycroft。”

“……”

英灵在一瞬露出了一个有些惊讶的表情，但很快又弯起了眼角。

“……Sherlock。”

他凑过来，在自己的鬓角印上一个吻，声音酥酥痒痒地划过自己的耳边。

“——谢谢你。”

他觉得自己用来平复呼吸和心跳的努力都白费了。虽然他一点都不介意。

“现在说谢还太早了。”

他说，稍微拉开了些和英灵的距离，深呼吸。

“这场即兴演出还只不过刚刚开幕。”

清了清嗓子，调整了一下情绪。

“我希望你之后也能继续欣赏它。”

英灵不置可否地挑了一下眉。

“那得看你的表现。……不过在那之前。”

他捏了捏自己的手心，示意自己先不要急着离开。

“我想，这个房间里如果有你中意的东西，你可以带一样走。”

他因为这个意外的提议而一下子睁大双眼。

“……我可以吗？”

“当然。”

英灵说得理所应当。

“就算死亡也不能否认我是这个房间的主人。”

“……好吧。”

他点了点头，重新转过身来面对那个书桌，然后没花什么时间思考便直接打开了书桌上方的书柜，将最角落的那本《金银岛》挑了出来。

这次换成英灵吃惊了。

“……哦那个……”

“怎么？不行？”

“……不，不是不行。”

英灵轻轻摇了摇头。

“我只是没有想到你会选择那个。……毕竟，那是我的小弟弟曾经最喜欢的故事，我以为你会避开和他有关的物件。”

“不，不是他，是我。”

他小心地甩了甩那本书，隐约瞥见内页中的一些船与大海的插图，笑起来。

“忘了告诉你，我曾经的梦想，也是当一名海盗。”

“……噢。”

英灵有些愣怔地眨了眨眼睛。

“……我甚至都不知道该不该对这件事情表示惊讶。”

他耸了耸肩膀。

“没关系。毕竟从根源上讲，不管哪个世界的Sherlock Holmes应该都有些相同的性质。……不过，我和他不同的是。”

又挑了挑嘴角。

“他觉得他长大了，再也不需要这些故事了。”

定定看着他的英灵。

“——可我却永远不会拒绝这些故事，也不会拒绝一个愿意在睡前给我念这些故事的人。”

英灵眼中的自己在一片散落的阳光中微微摇晃。

“……哦Sherlock。”

他听见英灵轻声说道。

“我可不确定现在的我是不是还能像之前那样讲得绘声绘色。”

“那没关系。”

他即答。

“只要是你讲的，我都乐意听。”

英灵猛地深深吸进一口气，又缓缓地吐了出来。

“……那么，Sherlock。”

他说，最后用指肚揉了揉自己的掌心，然后松开了一直和自己握在一起的手。

“现在收起它吧，你是它的新主人了。”

“嗯。”

他点了一下头，低头最后翻了一遍那本磨损严重但保存完好的书，然后将它装进了自己大衣内侧的口袋里。

而当他再一次抬起头时，一不小心便撞进了英灵蓝色的双眼。他在那里看到了一片似乎映照着蓝天白云的湖。

“……现在，Sherlock。”

他听见他的英灵说，那声音就像一条温柔的小舟，载着自己，静静划进了湖的中央。

“——你不仅拥有我的现在，也拥有我曾经全部的生存与死亡了。”

他在离开这个房间之前，最后将一个如同骑士般的吻，落在了那片湖面之上。


	5. 中04

他离开英灵的房间再度下楼的时候，妈咪和爹地果然如他们所说的，在餐厅等着他。

他不动声色地调整了一下自己的气息，走到餐桌边，拉过一张椅子坐下。

妈咪和爹地都用那种谨慎而期冀的眼神盯着他。

他有些不自在地清了一下嗓子。

“……我、呃、我很好。”

他说，明知自己是在演戏，但却说得十分真诚。

“我很……很高兴能看到他的房间还维持着原来的样子。我想我……大概明白了很多原来并不是那么明白的事情。”

“……噢，Sherlly。你知道我是多么欣慰听到你这样说。”

妈咪的脸上在他来到这里之后第一次露出全然放松的表情，爹地甚至也露出了一个小小的笑容，冲他点了点头。

他的英灵气息安稳地跟在他的身侧，默不作声。

这让他得到了更多的勇气。于是他做了个深呼吸，又道：

“……事实上。”

他的目光分别看了看妈咪和爹地，最后又落回妈咪那里。

“我这次回来，还有一件事想要告诉你们。”

“噢，是吗？”

大概是察觉到自己的声音十分认真而正经，妈咪和爹地交换了一个眼神之后，也正色起来。

“是什么？”

他没有即刻回答，而是稍微等了两秒，没有收到来自英灵的任何讯号，这才又一次张口道：

“……实际上。”

他说，刻意将句与句之间的间隔拉长，像是在给除了自己之外的所有人以做好心里准备的时间。

“——我之前在梦里，见到Mycroft了。”

这句话让房间里面的空气静止了几秒。

“……你的意思是说。”

而最先反应过来的是妈咪。

“你梦见了Myc吗？”

“……是，又不是。”

他回答道。

“我确实是梦见了他。但那不只是一个梦那么简单……”

他拖长了尾音，观察着妈咪和爹地的反应，也注意着英灵气息的变化。

暂时没有出现什么异常。

于是他继续道：

“……应该说是，他来到了我的梦里，还跟我说了很多话——就像是他在那边的世界想要通过梦境来向我传达什么一样。虽然我知道这听起来太荒诞不经，可那个梦境过于真实，让我也不知道该如何判断了。”

英灵的气息和魔力出现了一个暂时的波动，然后又恢复如常。

而爹地和妈咪的表情则一下子变得讶异而关切起来。

“……噢，天哪。”

妈咪发出一声感叹，语调变得急切。她甚至还将椅子拉得离自己更近了些。

“如果真的是那样……他都对你说了什么？”

“……他说他现在在那边过得很好。”

他先挑最概括的语句说，在看到妈咪和爹地不约而同地露出了一副难以置信的表情时，又摆出一副自己也难以理解的样子说了下去。

“……我其实也不知道‘那边’到底是个什么地方，毕竟我从来都不信什么天堂或者地狱。但他确实就是那样跟我说的，也没有跟我解释更多，所以我猜，那也许就是个什么类似天堂或者地狱的地方吧，谁知道呢。”

“……哦，我真希望那是天堂而不是地狱。”

妈咪轻声呢喃了一句。

他差点儿就将那句“实际上那比天堂还要好太多”给说了出来。

咬了一下下唇，控制住自己的言语。

“……总而言之。”

他不动声色地将这个天堂地狱的问题一带而过，继续说道。

“他就是跟我说，他现在过得挺不错的。没有了之前那么多必须顾虑的事情他也乐得轻松。……哦，他说他甚至还遇上了一个能够照顾他的人。”

“……噢，噢，我的老天！”

妈咪立刻接连发出几声惊呼，然后忍不住地看向爹地，还使劲拍了两下爹地放在桌子上的手。

“亲爱的，你听见了吗？会照顾Myc的人！”

她又看回来，难掩满面激动之情。

“Sherlly你也知道的，Myc他一辈子都没有和什么人建立过亲密的关系……他一直说那是工作需要，可是你看，你的二哥虽然也是做那一行的，但还曾经有过想要一起过一辈子的姑娘呢……我就是、就是一直觉得，Myc他对于情感这件事，实在是太钻牛角尖了。他不是不被允许，而是自己不想去拥有情感，直到——直到他生命的终结……”

说到这里，眼眶又开始微微发红了。

“……我不知道——不知道你的这个梦到底有多少可靠。但是，如果那是真的，我可真是……真是替他高兴。”

抹着眼角，却忍不住笑了起来。

“……毕竟，哪个做父母的，不想看到自己的孩子过得舒心快乐呢？”

他感觉到他的英灵靠得离自己近了一些。

他有些紧张地沉默下来等一会儿，但却没有等到来自英灵的任何指示。

他开始快速思案着接下来还有什么能说，什么不能说。

但在他想好之前，妈咪却又先开口了。

“……那么，Sherlly。”

她平复了一下情绪，有些小心翼翼地问道。

“他有没有对你说，那个人……那是个什么样的人？”

他因为完全没有想到自己的这个半真半假的故事会被这样深入地问下去而愣了一下，但在反应过来之后又很快地回答道：

“……他没有具体说明。毕竟，在梦里，你知道的，很多事情都是那样模糊不清。”

他先是为了让自己听起来更加可信而含糊其辞，但在看到妈咪因为失望而黯淡下去的表情的时候又迅速补充道：

“但是——呃，如果我的记忆没有偏差，那么他应该确实是说了，那是个愿意去了解他的一切、也愿意去接受他的一切的人。他说他们可以为了向对方交付自己的所有。”

停了停，又补充道：

“……他说那些话的时候，一直是微笑着的。我——”

咬了一下舌尖，把那句“是真的喜欢他那样的笑容”使劲咽了下去。

“……我之前从未见过他那样的笑容。”

妈咪几近夸张地倒吸了一口气。

“……噢Sherlly。”

她欣慰地说。

“你简直不知道我是有多开心听到这个——毕竟，在他走之前好几年，即便是在家里，他也没有真心笑过了……”

说着，抬起一只手，轻轻遮住了半边脸。

“……Sherlly，你知道吗。”

欣慰慢慢变化成了带着些呜咽的迟疑。

“我是多想——多想相信你说的这些全是真的啊……如果、如果真的能有那么一个世界，在那里Myc能遇上他真心喜欢的人，过上让他真心笑出来的生活的话……”

“……”

他看着妈咪眼角几度抹掉又出现的晶莹，觉得喉头也是一紧。

他咽下一口口水，快速地说道：

“……我无法确切地告诉你那到底是不是真的，因为连我也觉得这种事情实在是太奇想天外了，如果不是真的经历过的人确实很难相信。”

顿了顿，又转而郑重道：

“……但你如果选择相信它，那么我绝对不会对你说那是假的。”

妈咪花了一点时间使劲擦了擦眼角的泪花，而后又一次挂上了微笑。

“……谢谢你，Sherlly。”

她轻声对自己说，看起来状态比自己刚刚来到这个家里的时候要好上一些了。

“虽然我不知道这段时间你都经历了什么，但我不得不说，你变得比从前可要懂事多了。”

他抿了抿唇。

“……我不知道怎么定义‘懂事’这个词。”

然后无比真诚地说道。

“但如果我现在的状态就叫做的‘懂事’的话，那一定是之前的我太不懂事了。”

一句话，把妈咪和爹地都逗笑了。

“……噢Sherlly，你真令我高兴。”

妈咪说，脸上的皱纹里面也全是温暖的笑意。

“真想让Myc也看看你现在的样子。”

“……没关系，他看得到。”

他笃定地说道。

“他一直都看得到。”

妈咪点了点头。

“……我知道。我知道。”

她轻声念道。

“Myc一直是个好孩子。虽然有些与众不同，但他之前就一直用他自己的方式守护着这个家。……而现在。”

停下来，向二楼那个房间眺了一下，又微笑道。

“如果他真的还会再出现在你的梦里对你说话的话，我又有什么理由不相信他仍然还在用他的形式关心着我们呢？”

现在，他觉得他自己都有点想哭了，而且似乎并不全是英灵那小幅波动着的魔力的错。

他不得不再次清清嗓子，来让自己保持镇定。

“……我相信，他会很开心听到你这样说的。”

他说，冲妈咪和爹地点了点头。

“实际上，他在那个梦的最后，还让我一定转告你们，别再为他担心，他会很好的。——以及，他爱你们。”

“……哦，是的，我知道他是的。”

妈咪仍然微笑着，但终究还是没止住一滴晶莹的泪水从眼角流了下来。

“而如果——如果你之后还能这样在梦里见到他，也拜托你告诉他——我们也爱他。”

再一次和爹地交换了一个含着泪水的眼神之后，一字一顿地说道。

“——他从来、也会一直是我们的骄傲。”

他感觉到他的英灵将自己差点就要涌上眼眶的泪水全部带走了。

从老宅离开的时候，他只是十分普通地和爹地妈咪道了再见，并没有用任何魔术的手段来让他们忘记适才发生的事情。他没能承诺下次会是什么时候回来，但他却说了他会努力让下一次来得快一些。

他的英灵没有对此发表任何意见。

而当他们拐过街角，终于彻底离开一直守在门口的爹地和妈咪的视线的时候，他的英灵终于在他打开那司机仍然被暗示控制着的出租车门前，从他背后唤住了他。

“……Sherlock。”

他意识到这不是精神通话。他感觉到他的英灵在他的背后实体化了。

他的手松开出租车的门把，想要转过身去。

却在还没做出动作之前，被英灵出声制止。

“……别、别动，Sherlock。”

英灵说，声音仍然带着被眼泪冲洗过的沙哑。

“你就这样保持一会儿。拜托了。”

“……好。”

他没有问为什么，只是站直了身体，点了点头。

然后，他感到他的英灵将额头轻轻靠上了自己的肩膀。

“……Sherlock。”

他听见英灵的声音发着闷，但却十分松弛。

“这真是出乎意料。……你真是、出乎意料。”

他向上扬了扬唇角，双手向后一探，摸索到英灵两边的腕子，握住，然后拽着英灵的双手环到自己腹前。

“……就像你随时都为我而在这里。”

他说，感受着英灵贴在自己背上的温度，和心跳。

“——我也随时都会为你而在这里。”

那之后，他们没有人再说话，而是维持了这个姿势一会儿，直到英灵安静地再度灵体化起来。

他呼出一口气，终于又一次打开了出租车门，上了车。

……接下来，才是这出即兴剧的高潮。

他如是想着，对着司机说出了贝克街221B的地址，让车子载着自己和英灵驶向那一切的开始、也将是一切的终结的地方。


	6. 下

回到221B楼下的时候，天已半黑。他站在街边，抬头看向那扇熟悉得不能再熟悉、但却不属于自己的窗，有些意外地看见里面亮着灯光。

……看来这个世界的“自己”办案遇上了瓶颈，不得不先回来调整状态。这倒是省却自己专程满伦敦去找他的麻烦了。

他再次整理了一下衣襟，几步来到门前。

——……Sherlock。

却在刚伸手要推门时，听到他的英灵突然出声。

他一时收回了手。

他的英灵隔了一会儿才又道：

——……你要知道，以你现在的状态，他应该一眼就能看出你刚才都做了些什么。

顿了顿。

——……包括你和我——‘Mycroft’——待在一起的事情，即便他可能不能想到我就是他的哥哥。

他快速地点了一下头。

——我知道。毕竟从某种意义上，他就是我。我大概能想象他能从我身上看到什么。

说完，还没等英灵继续说话，便又抢着道：

——但是我并不在意。不如说我本来就没有想过要遮掩什么。即便是关于你的事情。

——可是Sherlock——

——Mycroft。

他语气坚定地唤着英灵的名字堵住英灵的话，认真地道。

——你从来都不是我的弱点。更不会是我的羞耻。

他盯着面前的那扇门上和自己认知中有着微妙差别的“221B“几个字符，如此宣布。

——而我这一次，就是要让他也知道这一点。

英灵没有再接话。

他最后做了一个深呼吸，推门走了进去。

理所当然地，他完全没有受到屋里面人的欢迎。

“哦老天，另外一个世界的我怎么连人话都听不懂？我简直都要怀疑你那个世界一定是哪里出错了。”

这个世界的自己以他熟悉得不能再熟悉的姿势横躺在那个长沙发上，在他进入到房间的那一刻便将连珠炮一般的话语迎面甩了过来。

“我不是告诉过你去哪儿都好就是别留在这儿吗？嗯？”

他环视了这个房间一圈儿。这里的John并不在这儿，应该是回到他结婚后的家里了。他因为这个发现而暗自庆幸，不再有任何顾虑地开了口：

“哦，我不得不把这些话原封不动地奉还给你，这个世界的Sherlock Holmes。”

他站在门口一动不动，不甘示弱地回复道。

“甚至不用怎么动脑子就能明白，对于一个世界线穿越者来说，想要回到原本的世界线中，最先需要调查的地方就是落地处——在这个世界也就是这里。如果你真的不想再看见我，就根本不该阻止我出现在这儿。……哦。”

说到这儿，无比戏剧性地发出一声惊叹，还摆出一副诧异的表情。

“对不起我忘了，这个世界的我大概没有脑子。”

“……哈。”

很显然，这里的自己成功地被自己激怒了。他从沙发上一个挺身坐了起来，直勾勾地瞪向了自己这边。

“这话从你嘴里说出来可太有趣了。如果你真这么想，你干嘛不在我白天离开的时候就好好调查调查这个屋子而是出去乱跑？你——哦。”

他说到一半儿，突然惊呼一声，然后狠狠拧起了眉毛。

“……你竟然跑去看了我的父母？而且你……等等，你？！。”

他蹭地一下站起身，冲到了自己面前几步的地方，浑身上下散发出一种随时可能要炸裂的气场。

“……你甚至还见到了谁知道是什么时候也跑到这个世界来的Mycroft？！”

面对对方如同炸毛的猫一般的反应，他则只是淡然自若地耸了耸肩。

“如你所见。”

对方的眉心越拧越紧，几乎成了一块疙瘩。

“所以，你就在一整个白天放着什么‘世界线穿越’不去查，而是和你那边的Mycroft一起去了我父母家甚至还和他们喝了茶？”

又上上下下地用目光审视了自己好几圈儿，然后猛地使劲吸进一口气，再次说话的时候几乎是用牙间碾着那些句子了。

“……而且你们竟然还进了死胖子的房间？！”

他抬高了声音，愤怒化成了某种不自然的红涂抹在微微抽搐的脸颊上。

“你们、到底、想、做什么？！还有，那个Mycroft呢，他又在哪里做什么见不得人的勾当？！”

他因为对方那后半句话而不爽地皱了皱脸。

“Mycroft自然会在他该在的地方，并且他才不会想要在这个世界做什么破坏。你最好不要把你那些莫名其妙的想象力尽数过度发挥在他身上，而是好好看看眼前的事实。”

他说，十分放松但绝不松懈。

“你问我——我们——到底想做什么，但其实我根本没想过掩饰我们的目的。你会像现在这样没头苍蝇一样地逼问我只是因为你仅仅在看，却没有观察，更没有将你那些过剩的想象力用在正途。”

他说，满意地看到对方浑身都紧绷了起来。

他又火上浇油似地勾了勾唇角。

“实际上，你不可能没注意到。”

他边说边主动向对方走近了一步。

“作为两个世界的同一个人，我和你从骨架形状到衣服牌子都一模一样，但唯独用的香水却完全不同。这可能有着很多种解释，但最容易想到的一种就是，我们两个世界根本没有相同的香水。”

停下来，意料之中地看到对方随着自己的话语而瞪大了眼睛，面色也开始发白。

“那么，你觉得该如何解释——”

他又向对方逼近一步，看到对方的唇瓣已经开始轻微颤抖。

“——我身上的Mycroft的香水，和你所知道的是同一种牌子这件事情呢？”

对方几乎踉跄地向后跌了一步。

“……胡扯。你这是胡扯！”

他像是猫被人踩了尾巴一样露出尖牙，近乎狂躁地大喊道。

“那个死胖子早就死了！他就那样倒在我身上慢慢失去的体温，没有任何可能会突然掉去什么平行世界！你是在试图动摇我，而我——”

神经质一般地大口吸气，又大口呼出，用力安抚着自身的情绪。

“……我绝对、绝对不会上你的当。绝对不会。”

他饶有兴趣地看着对方情绪的大起大落，耐心等对方把想说的说完，甚至还好心地给了他几秒钟平缓的世界，才又道：

“那看来，你一定能够很好地解释，为什么我们会去你的老宅、甚至还会进那个房间的原因了？嗯？”

“……”

对方一下咬住了下唇，直到唇瓣上都有些发白才再度张口。

“……但那不可能。绝对不可能。”

他说，一遍一遍像是在说服他自己。

“Mycroft的死不可能有任何疑问，怎么可能……怎么可能又出现在另一个世界——”

“嗯哼。不管怎样。”

他清了清嗓子，打住了对方已经快转变成自言自语的碎碎念，淡定道。

“看来，虽然还没有特别肯定，不过你已经开始正视事情的真相了。这是好事。——起码让我接下来的事情好办多了。”

他说着，又踏上前一步，再一次抹消了刚才被对方稍微拉开的距离。

他看到对方瞪大眼睛一时发愣。

他根本没有犹豫地抬起了手——

一拳向对方的脸颊揍了下去。

“？！”

——？！

一时间，感到震惊的并不只是被打的一个。

——哦我的天，Sherlock你、

“……你、你竟然打我？！”

对方从震惊中缓过神，直起腰，捂住被打的一侧脸颊，彻彻底底被激怒了。

“这他妈也是那个死胖子指使你的吗？！”

他一下子又握紧了刚刚放下的手。

“我建议你说话之前再过过脑子，如果不想继续被揍的话。”

他转了转腕子，确保对方能够接收到自己的怒意。

“以及，为了照顾你那并没有什么用的大脑，我就好心回答你一下——不，这当然不会是Mycroft指使我的。我是为他打的你，但这完全是出于我自己的主意。”

“……你、你凭什么！”

对方冲上来，一下揪住了自己的领子，大声吼叫道。

“你凭什么觉得你有资格‘替他’打我！……他甚至自己都没有动手打过我！”

“哈，如果他自己肯揍你，又怎么轮得着我替他动手？你最后一点逻辑都被狗吃了吗？”

他丝毫不惧怕对方地挑着唇角，语带嘲讽地说道。

“而至于我的资格——”

他抬了抬下巴，满脸得意。

“因为——哦，这里大概还要借用一下你的原话——我和他搞在一起了呀。”

他在看见对方猛地抬起手的同时感受到了一阵魔力的猛然波动。

电光火石之间，一柄长柄雨伞便横亘在了他的脸和对方的拳头之间。

他眨了眨眼，没有表现出任何动摇。

然而对方却在看清楚眼前发生的事情之后，如同见了鬼一样地脸上完全失了血色，无力地垂下了手臂，浑身发软地向后退了两步。

“……Mycroft……”

他梦呓般地念出这个名字，满脸难以置信地瞪着出现在自己身边的英灵。

“……Mycroft，你真的是Mycroft？！你、你是怎么出现的，又怎么会——”

“……Sherlock。”

英灵打断他词不达意的问话，放下雨伞，低头看了看鞋尖，又抬起头来。

“……好久不见。”

对方彻底石化住了。

英灵见状，微蹙起眉，轻叹一声，然后转过身来看向自己，嗔怪地说道：

“……Sherlock。我是说过可以当你的即兴剧的观众，可却没有说过你可以做得这么即兴。”

说着，瞄了一眼那边那个石化的自己。

“对于你打他这一点，我可是万分不赞同。”

“……我又没说不允许他打回来。”

他有些委屈地抿了抿唇，看着他的英灵，软下声音说道。

“实际上，我就知道你会心疼他，所以他要打我的时候我根本没打算躲。我本来想着这样就能两清了的。……我真的没想到你会突然出现帮我挡住他。”

“……”

英灵一时语塞，脸颊还不甚明显地红了红。

“……你是我的Master，保护Master不受伤害是Servant的本能。”

“哦，是吗？”

他调侃地挑起了一边眉毛，轻快地说道。

“即便那个Master伤害了你的小弟弟？”

“……Sherlock。”

英灵稍微抬高了些音调，语气中的责备示意他不要继续这个话题。

“关于这件事，回去我再慢慢和你唠叨。……而现在。”

他的目光又在自己和仍然杵在旁边的自己之间饶了几圈儿。

“解释一下，你到底想要做什么？”

“……关于这个。”

他闻言，也不再多言其他，只是顺从地对他的英灵解释道。

“我真的没想要做什么复杂的事情。……实际上，在我设定的剧情里，基本上到我们互相打对方一拳那里就已经是结局了。”

“……”

英灵皱着眉心，歪了歪头。

“……所以你把我的事情全部透露给他，只是为了揍他一拳？”

他点了点头，又随即补充道。

“并且想要让他知道自己为什么会被揍。”

“……”

英灵夸张地叹出一口气，同时大幅度地晃了晃脑袋，像是要表示一种深刻的无奈。

但他觉得自己绝对没有看错对方唇边一闪而过的浅浅笑意。

“Sherlock，你要知道，你这样做十分不得体。”

英灵说，努力维持着正经而严肃的样子。

“毕竟，这里不是你的世界，而他是我的小弟弟——”

“……哈，看来你还记得这里有个你的亲弟弟哈？”

突然插到他们的对话之中的声音根本没有试图掩饰其中的愤怒和蔑视。

他和英灵同时看向声音的来源。

刚才一直处在石化状态的另一个自己终于缓过了神，又一次几步走上了前来。

“Mycroft。”

他用一种无比锐利地眼神死死盯着自己的英灵，像是要在他脸上盯出个洞来。

“看来死后生活过得不错哈？……幽灵？鬼魂？还是什么黑魔法？”

“……英灵，Sherlock。”

英灵声音变得不再那么自然地说道。他的余光看到英灵握着伞柄的手指暗自用力。

他悄悄地向他的英灵挪近了一点点，听见他的英灵继续平直地道：

“实际上，现在我的存在已经超越了一般人类所能理解的范畴。如果你真的想知道是怎么回事的话，我建议你去查一下关于盖亚假说和人类集体无意识的理论——”

“……可我其实并不在意。”

那个自己却很是不耐地打断了他的英灵。

“而且，依我看，你也不在乎我是不是在意，对不对？”

说着，目光不善地在自己脸上剜了一下。

“毕竟，你已经找到了一个相当不错的我的替代品，不是吗？”

他觉得一阵火气冲上心头，张口就想反驳，但他的英灵却还是快了他一步。

“……不，不是替代品，Sherlock。”

英灵十分郑重地解释道。

“在我眼里，从来都是你是你，他是他，你们谁都不是谁的替代。”

“哦，是吗？”

那个自己十分不屑地挑了一下眉毛，语气里没有一点儿信任。

“那看来就是找到一个能对你言听计从的‘Sherlock Holmes’之后，就再也不需要曾经那个不听话的了，是不是？”

“……Sherlock。”

英灵加重了些语气，但仍然耐着性子解释道。

“这无关什么听不听话，我也从未说过不需要你，但我只是——”

“只是和他‘搞在一起了’，我懂。”

那个自己愈发不耐起来，兀自抢白道。

“……告诉我，Mycroft。和一个自己的亲弟弟长得一模一样的家伙搞起来，是不是让你特别有种控制欲被满足的成就感？是不是让你乐不思蜀到根本就想不起来你的亲弟弟还在其他某个地方活着——”

“……够了。”

他终于听不下去地出声，截断了对方越来越肆无忌惮的诋毁。

英灵的呼吸在他身边变得短而急促。

他实在忍不住地一步踏向斜前方，稍稍挡在了他的英灵身前。

对方本来一直钉在英灵脸上的目光此时直勾勾地落在自己脸上。

但他却一点儿都不发怵地同样用直勾勾的目光回敬回去。

“我十分真诚地建议你。”

他说，每一个字都充满了警告的含义。

“说话之前不仅过过脑子，还清清你的嘴巴。——否则绝对不只是刚才不疼不痒的那一下那么简单。”

“……”

对方用就像被火烧过的刀尖一样锋利而滚烫的目光注视了自己一段时间，而后突然用鼻腔发出一声哼笑。

“……哈，真是有趣。”

对方说，装腔作势地。

“一个‘Sherlock Holmes’竟然会对那个Mycroft Holmes死心塌地到这个地步，简直令人叹为观止。”

挑起下巴，极具挑衅意味地问道：

“告诉我，他到底对你用了什么手段，才让你能够如此盲目地相信他，忽视他全部的那些高傲冷漠、自以为是和目中无人？”

“高傲冷漠、自以为是和目中无人？”

他重复了一遍这几个词，而后学着对方同样冷哼了一声。

“真亏你能够厚着脸皮用这几个词来指责他啊？”

对方唰地一下沉了脸，眉头紧锁。

“……怎么？你是在暗讽我不够了解他？”

语速越来越快，声音越抬越高。

“他可是我几十年来的亲哥哥！我怎么可能不了解他？！我怎么可能不比你了解他？！”

“那你告诉我你都了解他的什么——除了你对他的那些抱怨和中伤以外，嗯？”

他如是反问，看到对方一瞬间噎了一下。

他抓住了这个时机，没等对方想好答复就又继续说了下去。

“你说你了解他，那你知不知道他最喜欢哪家甜品店的哪款蛋糕，又最喜欢在几点哪个咖啡馆喝哪种茶叶的下午茶？你知不知道他在难过的时候会做出什么样的反应、开心大笑的时候又会有什么样的小动作？你又知不知道在他紧张无措的时候做出什么样的举动会让他感到放松？嗯？”

“……”

对方仍然狠狠地瞪视着他，但那眼神中明显少了些许气势。

“……这些你都知道？”

顿了顿，又快速地补上一句。

“而知道这些又能怎样？”

“对你来说，不知道这些，确实不能怎样。”

他不以为意地说着，又向斜后方退了一步，重新和英灵并肩。

“因为即便你不知道这些，他都会是你的哥哥。……然而如果要我说的话。”

他说着，看了英灵一眼，抬起自己的左手覆在了英灵死死握着伞柄的右手之上，拇指习惯性地轻轻抚了抚英灵无名指根。

“你可是因为不知道这些，而错过了太多。”

“哦？是吗？”

对方咬着牙。

“愿闻其详？”

他轻笑一声，感觉到英灵的手在自己的抚摩下慢慢放松了下去，于是拇指轻轻地点了点英灵的手背，示意他收起手中的黑伞，并且在英灵顺从地照做之后，手掌一翻。

“你不知道这些，所以他是你的哥哥——只能是你的哥哥。”

捉住英灵的手掌。

“而我知道这些——”

与之五指相扣。

“——所以他是我的。”

片刻停滞之后，对方的眼中慢慢浮现出了一种可以称之为慌乱的神色。

“……可他——他是——他不能——”

像是倍受打击一般，对方使劲地摇晃着脑袋，无论如何无法捋顺那本来灵巧的舌头。

“他是——”

一阵突如其来的如同漩涡一般的魔力波动。

他和英灵——甚至连那个自己——都一起向出现波动的方向看去。

长沙发上方的墙壁上，出现了一个诡异的如同时空被扯开的裂缝。

“Sherlock！Sherlock？！你能听见我吗，Sherlock？！”

John——自己二十年挚友的好医生——焦急的连呼声从那条裂缝中传了过来。

他和英灵对视了一眼，笑了起来。

“看来我们的好医生应急处理能力是越来越强了。”

这样说着，拉着英灵向那裂缝走近几步，冲着裂缝回话道。

“是的，我能听见，John。——所以我猜，这个是回去的通路？”

“哦，哦，是的，老天，Sherlock，哦感谢老天你没事！”

John有些语无伦次地又答又问。

“Mycroft呢？他也和你在一起吗？”

“是的，John。我们都很好。”

他说，回头瞟了一眼又一次呆住的另一个自己，然后看回那个裂缝。

“所以我们只要钻进这个里面就能回去了？”

“哦，对，没错，协会的人是这样说的。”

John回答道。

“很遗憾我们不能做到派人过去接你们——你知道的，时空转移的术法太过复杂，即便连协会的人也只能做到这个地步。不过只要你们踏进来，安全回来应该是没有问题。”

“干得好，John。”

他由衷地赞叹，想了想，又问道：

“这个裂缝能坚持多久？”

“……我不知道，但越快越好。毕竟现在只有几位最顶尖的魔术师支撑着，一个闪失可能就得重头来过了。”

John快速地解释着，而后又担忧起来：

“……怎么，你们遇上了麻烦？”

“……也不算是麻烦。”

他看了看他的英灵。

“不过就是最后有些收尾工作要做。再给我们一点时间。”

“……好吧。好吧。但是尽快！如果情况不对，我会直接催促你们的。”

John这样说完，便没有再发出声音。

他捏了捏英灵的手心，两个人再次转回来面对着那个自己。

“所以，如你所见，时间紧迫，我们也得回去了。”

他说，松开了英灵的手。

“在那之前，你大概还有最后一点时间，能和你的‘哥哥’做个道别。”

坏心眼地在“哥哥”二字上做了强调，得到英灵一个没有什么真正力道的眼刀之后闭上了嘴。

然而，那个自己却只是用一种无措又无助的眼神看着他的英灵，半张着嘴却半天没有说出一个字。

最终，还是英灵轻叹一声，走到了那个自己的面前。

“……Sherlly。”

他听见英灵用那个只属于他的小弟弟的爱称唤了那个自己，深情，却放松。

“如你所见，我现在不属于这里。我必须得马上离开了。”

“……又是——又是这样……”

那个自己终于发出了声音。颤抖的声音。

“你又是这样，擅自决定，擅自离开，留下我一个人——”

“……Sherlly。”

英灵柔声道，安抚而真切。

“对于之前发生的很多事情，我都感到很抱歉。并且——虽然我想你可能并不会相信但是——如果可以，我也想和你度过更多的时光。”

顿了顿。

“……但这一次，唯有这一次，我确实得走了。”

“……可你、可你是我的哥哥——爹地和妈咪也还在这里，这里才是你的世界——”

那个自己急切地说着，但英灵却只是轻轻摇了摇头。

“……你说的都对，Sherlly。我是你的哥哥，这里也确实‘曾经’是我的世界。……只是。”

他说着，回过头来和自己对望一眼，微笑，又转回去看向那个自己。

“——只是，从今以后，我都是属于他的。”

他听到那个自己倒吸了一口气。

而他的英灵在沉吟了一会儿之后，抬起手，将右手无名指上那个从未取下过的戒指摘了下来。

“……实际上，我从未想过还能再这样见到你。”

英灵一边说，一边充满慈爱地用指尖来回推动着那个小小的金属圆环。

“这一次虽然纯属意外，但却并不坏。”

说着，拉过那个自己的手，将那个圆环按在了那手的手心。

“……这样一来，我也终于能够将自己的过去彻底画上句号了。”

端着戒指的手掌轻颤。

“……等等、Mycroft——”

“Sherlly。”

英灵从戒指上离开的手抬起，抚上那个自己的黑色卷发。

“我不知道你会不会原谅我，但我仍然还是要告诉你。”

凑身上前，轻而沉地在额头上留下一个亲吻。

“……我爱你。一直，永远。”

一步后退，手臂垂下。

“——我很高兴，这一次终于来得及和你说再见。”

“……Sherlock！协会的人在催了！你们赶快！”

间不容发地，John的声音又一次在裂缝那边响起。

英灵没有等到那个自己的回应便几步回到了自己的身边。

他们两个人的手又一次互相握起。

“John，就来。”

他冲裂缝那边喊了一声，又和英灵交换了一个眼神，点了点头，然后两人一起站到了裂缝的正前方。

“那么就——”

“——Mycroft！”

背后突然一声大喊。

他和英灵又一次地回过头去。

那个自己站在那里，面色苍白，眼眶湿润。有着戒指的那只手死死地握成了拳头。

“……Micky。”

这是一声近乎恳求、又像是诀别的呼唤。

他感到他的英灵指尖微颤，但握着自己手的力道却丝毫不减。

“……Sherlly。”

英灵轻声道，悲伤地，愉悦地。

“——再见。”

世界再度扭曲之前，尽是那个自己眼中波涛汹涌的灰绿色。


	7. 终

暗转。复明。

世界安定下来之时，他们仍然还在221B里——真正属于他们的那个221B。

房间里面是他熟悉的味道，每一件物什都分毫不差地摆在它们应该在的地方。

而房间外面，是融融漫了整个世界的牛奶色的晨光。

他用一个深呼吸卸下了身上连续十几个小时没有松懈过的力道，同时用最快的速度分析着现在的状况。

他们确确实实地回来了，时间、空间都没有出差错。可是John却不再这里，说明施法的场地不是这儿。所以他现在应该立刻给John发个消息，告诉他自己的所在。

……只是。

他向自己的身边看了看。

他的英灵盯着眼前的虚空，表情有些空茫。他觉得他能在英灵那蓝色的眼眸中，隐约看见一片波涛暗涌的灰绿色湖泊。

他和英灵的手仍然紧紧地握在一起。可他现在却不知道应该继续握下去，还是松开。

就这样英灵盯着半空、他盯着英灵地过了一会儿。

“……Mycroft。”

他终于还是试探地出了声。

“你——”

他大衣口袋里面的手机突然响了。

他只得先收声，用空着的那只手掏出手机，划开屏幕。

——Sherlock，你们回来了没有？你在哪儿？！JW

而英灵就在这时，主动松开了自己被握住的手。

他抬眼看向英灵，英灵却只是冲他摇了摇头，又瞟了一眼他的手机，点了点头。

“Dr. Watson现在恐怕担心疯了。你理应立刻回复他。”

说完，迈起步子，走到那被晨光涂抹得锃亮的窗前，面向窗外站定，不再说话。

他知道这是他的英灵想要一些单独思考的时间的讯号，于是也不再追究，而是低下头，在手机屏幕上噼里啪啦地按了起来。

——221B。安全。SH

John的回信来得比平素的回复速度都要快。

——哦太好了。我马上赶回去。JW

然后还没等他点进回复界面，又少见地接连来了一条。

——需要带什么东西吗？JW

他刚想直接回复“不用”，却突然又想到什么地抬眼看了窗边的英灵一眼，而后改了主意，输入道：

——早餐。最好是中餐。SH

John的回复又稍微迟了几秒。他确信这是好医生因为在收到信息之后立刻让出租车转了方向而耽搁了回复。

——知道了。很快。JW

收到这条之后，他没有再回复地将手机随手扔到了一边的沙发上，然后脱掉大衣，将内侧口袋中装着的那本《金银岛》拿出来，小心地放到茶几上，这才把大衣挂到门口，然后缓步走到了英灵背后。

英灵仍然面向着窗外，没有什么反应。

他轻声清了一下嗓子。

“……Mycroft。”

仍然没有得到回应。

他思考了一下，终于还是一点点凑上前，贴到了英灵背后，并用双手小心翼翼地环住了英灵的腰。

英灵没有挣扎，这让他放下心来，更加收紧了手臂的力量，并将下巴抵上了英灵右边的肩膀。

“Mycroft。”

他用更加坚定的语气再度唤了英灵的名字，声音伴着气息，扑在英灵的耳侧。

他看见英灵缓缓闭上了双眼，然后像是要将体内所有的空气全部换掉一样地深呼吸。

“……Sherlock。”

而当英灵再次睁开眼睛的时候，他在英灵的眼角看到跳跃的晨光。

“——拉着观众一起上台表演什么的，你这剧本写得可是够先锋的。”

他闻言，先是一愣，然后悄悄在唇角抿起一个微笑。

“我向来都十分先于时代。”

他说，嘴唇有意无意地贴了贴英灵的耳廓。

“你觉得观感如何？”

“……”

英灵思考了一下。

“……实话说，我不知道。”

然后带着些许叹息，给出了这样的回答。

“毕竟，我之前从未这样不做任何防备地参与到别人的剧本之中。……更何况。”

说着，抬起右手，五指伸直放到眼前。

阳光下，无名指指根的细细一圈明显比其他部分要白的皮肤显得更加明显。

“……更何况，这也是我第一次，在别人写好的剧本中，心甘情愿地交出了我最重要的东西。”

他因为这句话中几层暧昧的含义而心口一跳。

随即想也没想地抬起右手，捉住英灵的腕子，将那只手待到了自己鼻尖。

“……没关系。Mycroft。那没关系。”

他一边说，一边一遍遍地在那只剩痕迹的无名指根落下柔软的亲吻。

“我是编剧。我向你保证，你一定会得到更好的。”

亲吻。

“——比你所知道的任何事物都要更好的。”

下一个瞬间，他便感觉到他的英灵终于完全放松了身上的力道，将身体的重量尽数交给了自己。

“……我很期待。”

英灵说，右手主动带着自己的手放回了腹前，然后转过头来，在至近的距离带着盈盈笑意看向自己。

“别让我失望，我的大编剧。”

他觉得他在英灵的眼中，看到了整个世界的温暖阳光。

这一次，他将亲吻直接印上了英灵的唇瓣。

“……你不会的。”

他们的鼻尖触着鼻尖，目光缠绵在一起。

“你永远不会的。”

“嗯哼。我拭目以待。”

英灵说，百转千回的目光里突然带上了些调侃的意味。

“不过，我觉得现在你是不是应该放开我了？——从时间上算，Dr. Watson很快就会带着你要的中餐早点回来了。”

“哦。”

他漫不经心地应了一声，丝毫没有任何意外地发现自己和英灵都没有想要对现状做出什么改变。

他想了想，突然道：

“Mycroft，我今晚想听你给我念《金银岛》。”

“哦。”

英灵轻笑起来。

“好啊。”

“我还想明天带你去喝你最中意的那家咖啡厅的下午茶。”

“我很乐意。”

“嗯。我还想以后给你新挑一枚戒指。”

“……以你的品味？”

“……呃，我们可以一起去。”

“嗯。”

英灵挑眉。

“我同意了。”

“那。”

他停顿两秒。

“我还想，在我死之前，毁掉一切有关你的东西。这样起码在我这个世界线就再也没有人可以召唤出你。——除非我。只有我。”

“……噢。”

英灵眨了两下眼睛，然后眼角弯出让岁月都变得柔和起来的笑纹。

“我完全没有意见。”

他重重地吞了一口口水。

“……我还想。”

楼下传来大门打开的声音。

“我还想吻你。这里，就现在。”

“哦？”

上楼的脚步声。

“你确定？”

他点头。

脚步声来到门前，停下。

“那么。”

门把转动的声音。

“就如你所愿。”

门开的声音。

“——Sherl。”

离他们来之不易的早餐尽数亲吻地板的声音传来，还有不到0.1秒。

Fin.


	8. 外

*

Mycroft悄悄合上了手中的《金银岛》，将其轻轻放在床边。

他的怀里，黑色卷发的Master正头枕着他的肩窝、一只胳膊揽在他的肚子上，发出均匀而平稳的呼吸。

他知道，他的Master累坏了——毕竟，算上进入平行世界之前几个不眠不休查案的日子，他的Master已经有整三天没合过眼了，而两次世界线穿越和在那个世界中的高度紧张又耗费了他太多了体力。再加上从那边回来之后也没有立刻休息，而是为了犒劳并且安慰被他们那个绵长的吻吓得毁掉了好不容易买回来的早餐的好医生而出门吃了一顿豪华的早饭——当然，他的Master全权买单——一系列事情折腾下来，他觉得他的Master连传过来的魔力都是疲倦的。

然而，即便如此，他的Master也没有在回来之后立刻扑上床入眠，而是坚持要求自己也换上睡袍，两个人一起钻进了被窝。

躺在床上，他的Master一直像一只乖巧的小猫一样缩在自己怀里，用极度放松的声音和自己闲扯着各种有的没的话题。到了后来，倦意让他连扯闲话的力气也没有了的时候，他又让自己给他读那本从自己的世界带回来的《金银岛》，在读到第二章快结尾的时候才终于抵不住睡魔的邀请，陷入了沉睡。

——所做的一切就好像，不想浪费和自己在一起的每一分每一秒一样。

认识到这一点，他感觉到心头一阵酥痒。Master的体温透过睡袍薄薄的布料如春水漫进他的身体，让他的胸腔盈满温柔的暖意，仿佛每一个呼吸都带着些不一样的温度。

……这种冰雪消融的感觉，他不得不说，真得很奇妙。奇妙到他最初感受到的时候着实吓了一跳，然后迷茫，之后甚至想要逃开，重新钻回那个他一直用来保护自己的“Ice Man”的壳。

然而他的Master却没有允许他那样做——他固执到近乎执拗地拉着自己的手，告诉自己没关系，不用怕，一切都会好的；告诉自己他会一直和自己在一起，面对之后所有未知的挑战。

……所以现在，他在这里，坦然面对着自己心中那些曾经的自己想都不敢去想的变化，欣然向自己的Master交出一切，并安然让自己被需要、被珍视——

——被爱。

他环着对方的那只手的手指充满爱怜地一下下拨弄着对方后脑的发梢。

他听见自己和对方的呼吸以一种无比沉静的韵律交织在一起。

……他感觉自己活着。此时此刻，此处此地，真真切切地活着。

这听来好笑——自己生前就像一台高度精准的仪器，每一天都在以冷漠而疏离的姿态处理各种各样的死亡，却在死后终于体会到了什么叫做真正活着的感觉——听起来不切实际到好似天方夜谭。

但是，这事儿实实在在地就这么发生了——他的Master以一种勇敢无畏的姿态，和自己一起审视曾经的生，整理曾经的死，并且用一个坚实的拥抱，将一度全新的人生埋进了自己的体内。

他不知道到底该如何形容这样一种经验。如果非要让他找一个词的话，他可能会十分不符合自己风格地选择那个曾经自己嗤之以鼻的词汇：“奇迹”。

……是的。他不得不承认，这就像是一个奇迹——一个自己遇上自己的Master的奇迹。

——一个自己的Master展现给自己的、名为Sherlock Holmes的奇迹。

实际上，同为Sherlock Holmes，自己的Master和自己的小弟弟从根源上讲极其相似。除却几乎难辨彼此的身材长相，他们还同样聪慧，同样充满好奇，同样有着对世界无穷的探索精神并且无法忍受一丝一毫的无聊。只是，比起他的小弟弟，他的Master明显更为坦率——坦率地承认喜欢有人和他分享同样的风景，坦率地指责自己的自作主张并且要求更多的对话，又坦率地向自己表达对自己的需要，与喜爱。

他不知道到底是什么造成了这两个世界的Sherlock如此微妙却显著的区别——也许是自己的Master从小便经历过太多失去，又也许该反过来说，是他的小弟弟从小就被呵护得太过严密，他难以肯定——但他只是清楚地知道，仅仅是他的Master的这一点点外人看来甚至微不足道的坦率，便给了他一个立足之地，让他终于能够卸下防备，却又更加无坚不摧。

他也想过如果在生前，他和他的小弟弟中的任何一个能够像他的Master一样——即便那意味着他们会互相大打出手——他们的结局会不会有所不同。

只是现在，他选择握住他的Master手一同回到了这里的现在，他明白，所有那些“如果”都没有任何意义，也都不再重要了。

重要的，是从现在开始的每一个瞬间所构筑的“以后”。

他微微低下头，看着自己的Master被凌乱的碎发遮盖的额头和高挺的鼻梁，不由地紧了紧自己的怀抱。

——他发誓，这一次，他绝对不会再重蹈覆辙。

他的Master还在他的怀中安然地睡着。

他作为英灵不需要睡眠，可却丝毫没有留下他的Master自己离开的打算。

估摸着他的Master还会在梦中徘徊许久，他想了想，开始以一种极轻极缓的动作让自己也慢慢地滑成平躺的姿势。但这还是惊动了他的Master。就在他躺好的一刹那，他听见他的Master咕哝地哼了一声，仍然枕在自己肩窝的脑袋来回蹭了蹭。

“……Sherlock？”

他几乎是用气音试探地唤了一声他的Master，但得来的只是一串意味不明的咕噜声。正在他思忖着自己是不是让对方不舒服而打算调整一下姿势的时候，他的Master揽在自己肚子上的手突然动了起来，迷迷糊糊地抓住自己放在身侧的那只没有被压住的手，握住，带回肚子上来。

“My……”

他听见他的Master咕哝着，像是有意识，又像是在梦中。

他感觉到他们握住的手的手指严丝合缝地扣在了一起。

“……My。”

留下这几声梦呓般的呼唤，他的Master又一次安静了下去。

他动了动自己被压住的手臂上的肌肉。

“……Sherlock？”

没有人回答他了。

他听着怀中又一次传来的平稳的呼吸声，轻笑了起来，并且一个歪头，将一个轻而缠绵的吻，印上了Master的发间。

“晚安。Sherl。祝你有个好梦。”

他用极轻却又极郑重的声音这样说。

“——我亲爱的Master。”

——就像在许下不灭的誓言。

*

SherlockHolmes站在他的兄长曾经的房间里，看着整个房间充满了他的兄长味道的空白茫然若失。

他的手心里还紧紧攥着他的兄长临走前留给自己的那枚戒指，可那上面却早已不再有他的兄长留下的体温。

他死死咬住了下唇内侧的肉，站在房间门口，一动不动。

——就在几个小时之前，他那明明早已死去的兄长以一种类似灵体的形式突然出现在自己面前，告诉自己他爱自己，并且还对自己说了再见。而他只能眼睁睁地看着他的兄长无比自然地拉起另一个世界的自己的手，两个人一起消失在了墙上那道仿佛将整个世界都撕裂般的缝隙之中。

……Mycroft。你凭什么。你凭什么啊Mycroft。

他在心中近乎狠毒地一遍遍这样念着，可游离的目光却都不知道该放到这空荡的房间的哪个地方。

……你凭什么、凭什么就这样随随便便出现，随随便便对自己说些肉麻的话，又随随便便地消失了？你凭什么、凭什么都不问我最近过得如何，就一脸仿佛过去的事情都已经过去了一般的放松神情？

……你又是凭什么、根本不问我的原谅，就那样和一个同我长得一样的家伙一起得到了你曾经都已经放弃的幸福？

他站在那里，从指尖到唇瓣都止不住地颤抖。

……你这样，让我——让我——

他抽搐一般地倒吸一口冷气，强制自己停下了那些近乎失控的想法。

他的目光漫无目的地扫过房间每一个他熟悉又陌生的角落，而后突然发现了什么地停在那个书桌上方的柜子上。

他瞪大了双眼，几步冲了过去，一把扯开了柜门，直接向最角落的方位看去。

……没有。

他几乎不敢相信地又伸手去拨动了两下那附近的书本，但结果仍然没有变化。

……没有。没有。

没有。

他觉得他在一瞬间忘记了如何呼吸。

——那本一直被成年后的自己万般嫌弃、却被他的兄长像宝贝一样收藏着的《金银岛》就这样不见，只在那角落留下了一道空虚的缝隙。

他突然便想起了那个世界的自己在又一次出现在自己面前时，大衣内侧口袋的部分有些异样的鼓起。

他感觉到一阵气血哗地冲上了脑袋，却又立刻哗地尽数褪了下去。

脑海中，只留下一片不成意义的翁鸣。

……啊啊。啊啊……

他觉得身上的力道也一并从脚底尽数滑走，他不得不双手撑住桌沿来维持站立。

他在这一刻，终于像是被迎头打了一棒一样，明白了有些事情，不管自己如何执拗到几近偏执得拒绝去想、去正视、去承认，都已经再也无法挽回了。

——他的兄长，这一次，是真真正正地走了。放弃自己了。

……再也不会回来了。

顷刻间，心中那勉强维持了两年的堤坝轰然坍塌。他颓然地向后倾倒，瘫坐在了书桌前的椅子上。

他看到自己搭在书桌上的手微微张开，露出了手心里面的那枚小小的圆环。

他翻过手掌，让手心朝上，瞪着那枚圆环，不知所措。

突然间。

圆环上开始飘起金粉，轮廓也开始迅速变得模糊。

他不知道发生了什么地慌忙握起手掌，但却在握住的瞬间没有接触到什么东西的感觉。

他愣了一会儿，之后仿佛鼓起莫大勇气地慢慢伸展开了手指。

……手心之中，空无一物。

他愣怔地看了看手心，又看了看桌上那张黑白的遗像。

“……Micky。”

而后下意识地用唇形念出了这个名字。

喉头那过于久远的震动让他鼻腔猛然一酸。

“Micky……”

他低下头去，只手撑住额头，没有声音又没有眼泪地哭了起来。

*

Sherlock从梦中醒来，觉得鼻头一阵异样的酸涩。

他使劲眨了眨眼睛，并深吸进了一口气，才觉得稍微好了一些。

……他刚才在梦里，看见了另外那个世界的自己瘫坐在自己的英灵的房间里无声痛哭的场面。

他不知道那是不是真实发生的。但他就是没来由地觉得，那就是确确实实在另一个世界中发生的事情，即便无法考证。

他又眨了眨眼。

……说实话，虽然那个自己哭得让自己都能共感到哀伤，但他却并不同情他。本来，在自己的字典里，“同情”两个字就几乎可以被划归为生僻词汇，即便——或者说，更何况——是面对着曾经让他的英灵有过太多纠结的回忆的那个自己。

只是。

他稍微抬起头，看向仍然紧紧搂着自己的英灵。

英灵闭着双眼，睡颜安稳而平静。

他咬了咬下唇。

……只是，如果他的英灵也知道了他的小弟弟如此哀伤，会不会感到伤心难过？如果他知道他的离开让他的小弟弟哭得溃不成军，会不会后悔和自己回来了这个世界？……会不会、会不会对于他来说，以这种形式和那个世界一刀两断，其实又是一道新的伤痕？自己会不……会不会在无意间，逼迫他的英灵做出了违心的抉择——

英灵睫毛轻颤。

他一下收住了自己的胡思乱想。

英灵慢慢张开眼睛，蓝色的眼瞳由迷蒙慢慢恢复清明。

他撑起身子，翻到英灵上方，两臂支在英灵脑袋两边，让自己的面影直接落进英灵眼底。

英灵在认清眼前的状况之后，轻轻弯起了眼角。

“早上好，Sherlock。虽然我猜现在已经该是傍晚了。”

他听见英灵用还带着些许睡意的慵懒声线道。

“休息得还好吗？”

“……”

他没有立刻回答，而是咬着下唇盯着他的英灵，思考了好一会儿到底要不要将自己的那个梦告诉对方，直到英灵开始意识到有什么不对想要询问时才终于做出了决定。

“……我刚才、”

他张口，有些断断续续地说道。

“我刚才，梦见你的小弟弟了。”

“……噢。”

英灵一愣，眨了两下眼。

“你梦见他在做什么？”

“……他、他在哭。”

他回答，发声变得艰难。

“他在你的房间里，发现那本《金银岛》不见了，而且你的那枚戒指也因为魔力消磨殆尽而消失了。他就坐在你的遗像面前哭。”

他看见英灵脸上的表情出现了一瞬间的空白。

他觉得胸口一紧，心尖一疼。

“……Mycroft。我是不是——是不是做错了什么？”

他小心翼翼地问道，觉得脑子里面乱乱的。

“我是不是应该让你——呃——”

他感到自己开始词不达意起来。

“你知道的，就是——”

“……Sherlock。”

然后他听到他的英灵用十分温柔的声音打断了自己。

他一下安静下去，有些忐忑地等待着英灵的下文。

却在等来下文之前，无比意外地收获了印在唇上的一片柔软。

他瞪大了眼睛，看到英灵近在咫尺的面庞上浮现狡黠的笑意。

“Sherlock。”

他听见他的英灵说，声音和气息直接扑在自己的唇间。

“这样瞻前顾后可不像你。……还是你觉得。”

英灵说着，又一次完全躺倒在床铺上，在他眼前展现出一种全然的开放与松弛。

“——我需要用更直白的方式向你证明，从今以后我都只属于你这个事实？”

心中悬着的大石悄然落地。

而他也在同时，将一个更具有侵略性的吻直直落在英灵的唇上。

“……My。My。”

他一边吻，一边在间隙呢喃道。

“这是你说的。从今往后我绝不放手。”

英灵笑起来，声音和气息都带上了些纷乱的热度。

“——求之不得。”

他想，今天的晚饭，大概又要让John多等一会儿了。

*

John坐在起居室的桌前，整理着他的博客上的文章和留言，听着楼上传来的隐约响动，叹了口气。

……看来今天的晚饭还有的等了。

他看着电脑右下角显示的时间，想了想，随手点开了新文章的输入界面。

……不过其实，真要说的话，他并不讨厌这个。

光标闪烁在标题栏，他盯着空白的输入框略作思考，然后用他特有的食指输入法慢慢地在键盘上敲打了起来。

……毕竟，能让Sherlock总是心甘情愿地请自己吃大餐什么的，何乐而不为呢？

——一些新的事情即将开始。

没有输入任何正文，他直接将这个标题点击了发送，并且预想着各位粉丝和楼上两位当事人看到这个博客时的反应，轻声笑了起来。

Fin.


End file.
